The Bonds That Bind Us
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Lelouch thought that he couldn't lose anything else when his first love disappeared after the Phatomhive masscare/fire until his mother was murdered. Several years later Lulu has established himself as Zero when his love Ciel returns, ageless and accompanied by a butler with glowing red eyes. Both willing to serve and take revenge on Britannia. Yaoi. Kuroshitsuji/Code Geass


Hello Simply Hopeless with a new story for you. This was originally supposed to be my first idea for a Code Geass story and it was a crossover at that. But I kept waffling on it and updated two other Code Geass stories instead. But as I was clearing out my flash drive I ran across this story again and thought why not, if it's not popular I'll just delete it. So with that thought in mind I eagerly present you with my first ever Code Geass/Kuroshitsuji crossover. Don't mind if it's a bit OCC at the beginning, remember Ciel was happy and normal before his parents were murdered.

The Bonds That Binds Us

The ten-year-old Lelouch let out a heartfelt sigh as he tried to sit patiently while his little sisters Euphemia and Nunnally began to put rope after rope of daisies around his body. In their enthusiasm to make the perfect daisy crown for their prince charming, they had made the chain too long. But with quick reassurance from Lelouch that their gift was more than fine they had redoubled their enthusiastic task by first looping their signs of love into his hair while another draped a rope of it around his thin shoulders.

Lelouch was very indulgent of his little sisters, especially Nunnally, and wouldn't have minded so much to be cloaked in flowers except for the fact that Clovis had decided to set up his easel nearby and paint the activities.

"Don't you dare Clovis," he hissed out. He narrowed his amethyst eyes at his older brother warningly even as he tried his best to seem happy for his sisters.

"Why not, Lelouch? I'm sure Euphy and Nunnally would like to keep a memento of the day and besides I got a new set of watercolors from the maid. Fresh paints make all the difference," he said in his best big brother's voice. He wanted to impress Lelouch after being beaten once again at chess but art was all he was good at and it was hard to pin down the boy half of the time to paint him.

"You do like it, don't you Lulu?" Euphemia asked, pausing to worry her bottom lip and bat those big violet eyes at him. She didn't want to continue if her brother didn't like her efforts. But she had worked so hard on them along with her sister.

"Yes, don't you like it big brother?" Nunnally asked sweetly. She smiled up at her favorite brother with those big, innocent eyes that were so much like his and their mother's.

"You really did manage to back yourself into a corner, didn't you Prince Lelouch," chuckled a male voice from the left of the small group.

All heads turned to see a young man dressed in the tight, formfitting, midnight blue outfit that a Knightmare pilot wore. He was the spitting image of his father, Vincent Phatomhive, with his short cropped, slate gray hair, blue orbs, and charismatic smile. The older teen was still different from his old man because he was a head shorter, his eyes were a bit wider and innocent and his ears were pierced. Not to mention that Vincent had the air of a more serious individual next to his carefree and sometimes mischievous son. And that was proven as he waved happily at the young royals instead of mingling with the adults having a tea party closer to the castle.

"Ciel!" Lelouch shouted out, jumping up suddenly while simultaneously tugging down a chain of daisy's that had fallen just below his right eye.

"Well that wasn't very princely of you, was it?" Ciel asked with a smirk even as he dropped his helmet in order to pick up the small princeling in a hug.

"You came… I thought that you said that you had to train most of the day," Lelouch murmured. He tried his best not to blush at being picked up as if he was someone younger than he really was. The need to protest to be put down was lost in the fact that it had been a while since his Ciel had held him so close.

"I finished training early on my Knightmare," Ciel conceded with a beaming smile. Than to ruffle his little prince's feathers he tossed the boy up into the air only to catch and hold him bridal style. He chuckled in amusement when Lelouch smacked him against his chest, his face a flaming pink at having the crap scared out of him like that. He then crossed his arms and scowled, rather than pouted, at the older male.

"Did you only come to see just him Lord Ciel?" asked Nunnally politely. She had dropped her last rope of daisies to rush eagerly to his leg and tug on it insistently. She found it highly amusing how easily her big brother got so flustered around the seventeen-year-old even though she didn't know the true meaning behind that.

"Of course not Princess Nunnally," he murmured sincerely. He shifted his precious cargo in his hands in order to rustle Nunnally's chestnut brown hair. "I came here to escape the party. I hate social functioning's with the aristocrats. It's so stiff and artificial," he tsked.

"You're always so formal?" grumbled the flowery heap in Ciel's arms.

"You, your brothers and your sisters are above me in station. Of course I must address you properly in case someone is watching," he informed blithely. "But if you want me to call you something more personal, Lelo, than come with me my flowery bride," he whispered into Lelouch's ear before laughing when the raven hid his flaming face against his neck. "What was that?"

"I'm not some blushing bride," he mumbled against the fabric of Ciel's Knightmare uniform. But only looped his arms around Ciel's neck when the older male explained to the others that he was kidnapping their brother will return back shortly to play with all of them.

"Doesn't he look like a bride?" squealed Nunnally, clapping her hands at how pretty her brother looked with all those flowers.

"I wish I made a pretty bride like him," Euphemia confessed wistfully. "I'll wear tons and tons of flowers too."

"I am a man!" Lelouch roared, giving the giggling girls a scathing look. He did not want his own sisters to believe him so effeminate that he could easily be mistaken for a woman, not to mention a bride.

"Of course you are," Ciel said in amusement smiling down at his scowling captive. He waved carelessly goodbye to the others before walking a mile or so away from any humans before he set down a reluctant Lelouch in front of a flourishing cherry tree.

"So what really brought you here? I rarely get to see you," Lelouch began, as the silence yawned on. His heart fluttered as he carefully began to unwind the chains of daisy's from his person. His breath hitching with fingers brushing against his shoulder as Ciel helped the ten-year-old with a chain that was right there.

"I wanted you to find this out from me before the courts made the announcement official. I'm… I'm going to be marrying Elizabeth soon. Two months after I turn eighteen, in fact," Ciel began carefully, knowing that his prince would not take the news well. He saw the way Lelouch would look scathingly at his fiancée.

Lelouch stumbled back, smacking the helpful hands of Ciel away, not wanting to feel his touch as he tried to wrap his mind around this bombshell. "Y… you can't. You can't be serious be serious Ciel. I thought your engagement with Lady Elizabeth was a lark. An awful lark and you can't. You just can't!" he cried out, shaking his head in denial. He covered his ears with his hands in order to block Ciel's confirmation of the fact.

But gently Ciel knelt in front of his prince and slowly pulled down his hands to slowly run his fingers along the small digits. "This shouldn't have been a surprise to you Lelouch. Our engagement was almost guaranteed the day she was born into our branch family. I am a Lord, who must continue his line by marrying within the family. You have seen our history… I am only doing this as his Majesty's Dog. We, Phatomhives must carry one in order to serve future royals," Ciel tried to explain carefully, kissing Lelouch's fingertips in apology.

Lelouch stared stonily at his favorite person in the entire world. He had not accepted the engagement and he did not accept the fact that he would lose his special bond with this man because of some insipid blonde harpy who cooed and squealed at everything she thought was cute. The day she called him that he had been sorely tempted to smack her.

When those big blue eyes with the sinfully long lashes, focused their attention sincerely on him, he could feel his throat tightening. He shook his head in denial before throwing his small, trembling body against Ciel's, sobbing against his neck. "It's not fair Ciel. You are mine. So… so don't marry her, okay Ciel? You will be an adult when the wedding comes, surely Lady and Lord Phatomhive would not deny their only son happiness by denying you the option to choose who you love and don't… Y… You don't love her do you?" he asked in a quivering voice. His amethyst orbs widen in realization that the person he had always thought as something more than just a friend and possible attendant could ever be in love with anyone but him.

"You're just too young right now to understand. Maybe one day when you are older and you find love for the first time then—" Ciel began before he was cut off by a cry of outrage.

"You fool. I've already fallen in love. It's always been you, you jerk. No else will do. I won't allow it as the 11th Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia," he declared vehemently and before Ciel could try to calm the princeling, Lelouch had made his move. Quickly he smashed his lips against Ciel's, thin arms wound around the older male's neck, daring him to deny his feelings.

But even though Ciel had not made a move to kiss him, he hadn't pushed the princeling away either and that gave him hope. He could taste the warm saltiness of his tears and the bittersweet taste of blood from when his teeth had accidentally broke the skin of Ciel's bottom lip. He felt that everything hinged on this kiss and if he could just convince the young Knight pilot the benefits of giving in to him, then everything would be okay.

"If you have to marry someone, marry me instead," Lelouch breathed heatedly, finally breaking their kiss. He searched the older male's face to see if their first kiss meant anything to him before pushing steadily on. "She doesn't love you… not like I do. I knew you were joking earlier but I'll be a bride for you. Just wait for me to grow up a bit and…" he rattled off frantically before he froze as Ciel easily unwound his arms from around his neck.

"It was your father who arranged Elizabeth and my marriage. I may wring some sympathy from my parents but the Emperor… Lelouch it is foolhardy to deny the Emperor what he wants neither as a Phantomhive nor as a subject of The Holy Empire of Britannia. He would not condone my decision to marry someone else, nonetheless a male. Two men cannot have children," Ciel sighed out heavily. He stood, and turned away slightly so as not to see how hurt and broken his proud prince was. "I will go if you need time to digest this."

"You told me that one day when I was five and you had to leave to start training as a Phatomhive Knight that… that one day you would be my Knight. To just wait and you would serve me with your whole body," Lelouch began in a tearful, dead voice. He couldn't look up at Ciel but he frowned, hands balled into fists as he waited for his first love to deny this pledge too.

"Lelouch I will serve you one day, I am sure of it. I am not the biggest fan of serving anyone except me and my own desires but for you… for you I have been moving mountains to remain at your side. You knew as a child that I had bad asthma and my constitution was weak but I persevered and trained hard both mentally and physically to vanquish out weaknesses for you. I will be your knight just as my father is for the Empress, your mother," he insisted. He knew the child was shaken but not so much that he would deny their special bond.

"How are you sure that my father will let me have you in at least this capacity? He has other children older and more important than me and you are a valuable Phantomhive Knight," Lelouch said bitterly. He couldn't believe that his father could do this to him. He barely saw the man but at least thought well enough of him to not believe he was capable of doing this to his youngest son.

"Schneizel and Cornelia already have their own Knight candidates picked out and your other siblings do not interest me in the least. Lelouch I'm not someone who would willingly serve anyone unless I believe in them wholeheartedly. The first day I laid eyes on you, I knew that yours was a cause I would rally behind, whatever it is. Whether you wish to destroy the Holy Empire or raise beyond anyone's hopes and dreams," Ciel announced thumping a fist against his chest, and dropping to his knee and fealty.

"Really now Ciel so passionate and yet aren't you still too green a Knightmare pilot to swear such fealty," came the female voice of none other than the L Miranne, Lelouch's mother. She was just as beautiful and mysterious as her son who had confessed moments ago.

"Do you deny my claim to your son Lady Marianne?" asked Ciel boldly. Inside he was afraid of the answer but he wanted to put up a brave front for the man he would one day serve with his entire being.

"Stupid, of course she isn't. If I asked her to have you she'll give you to me, won't you mother?" Lelouch demanded, winding his arms back around Ciel's neck. 'And she'll help annul the engagement too,' he thought secretively to himself.

"My son isn't a puppy that can be bartered off," came Vincent Phantomhive's stern yet amused voice. He was never too far from his charge when she was out in the opening like this and even as he raised a brow at his only child in amusement, he scanned the grassy pasture for any signs of danger. "I was looking everywhere for you Ciel. You must say goodbye to your fiancée before she leaves to vacation oversees. She is of course apologetic that she will not be able to attend your party but her brother insists that the family take a vacation before she becomes a married woman," Vincent said, explaining why they had traveled out so far to find them.

"How unfortunate," Lelouch mused, although he looked too pleased by the news to fool anyone.

"But that is okay. My Ciel and Nunnally will be at the small gathering in two days and so will some of their sisters and brothers. I wish I could come to but I most host a drab social function," sighed out Lady Marianne. She'd rather be somewhere small and intimate but as one of the Emperor's consorts she had to appear pleasant and sociable.

"I will be attending the function as well, of course but I will make sure to spend an hour or two at the party in order to humor your mother. You are too old to have your parents hovering over you at your party but she insists," Vincent said in bemusement.

"I can't wait," Ciel said, chuckling at the idea of his angelic yet stubborn mother.

"I'll have to tell the others the good news but do remember what I said earlier," Lelouch ordered, looking wistfully at Ciel before running off. He had to plan a way to win his Ciel and the first way he could try was hunting down the perfect birthday present.

TWO DAYS LATER, ON CIEL'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY

"What's happened? What's going on?" asked Nunnally when the carriage halted close to the entrance of the Phatomhive estate. They hadn't even gotten pass the iron gate before they could hear the carriage horses whinnying frantically and stomping their hooves down on the cobblestone road.

"Lelouch, the mansion… the mansion is on fire," screeched out Euphemia after sticking her pink head out of the window to see what was going on.

"Why, why is this happening?" Lelouch demanded, dropping the present he had fussed with until it was just perfect. He was already out of the carriage door before anyone could protest that it'd be safer for the prince to stay inside. What he saw sunk his heart to the bottom of his shoes.

The beautiful Phatomhive Estate that was the envy of many of the nobles with its manicured lawn and beautiful gardens was lit red and yellow with the blazing inferno that was the mansion. He could almost feel the heat from their and he was a mile or two from the mansion.

"The Lady and Lord… they have both been murdered and the young master… the young master has been kidnapped," cried out Tanaka frantically as he limped towards the carriage. The old butler had finally given up directing some of the frantic servants to form a water brigade to put out the flames. It was a pointless effort and would cause more harm to the servants than any good.

"This can't be Tanaka," Lelouch said in a small voice. He was going to win Ciel over with the present he had picked out with care. He would win his love over with his wit in a game of chess and he would laugh with the others as they waltzed his sisters across the ballroom. Everything would be perfect, especially with Elizabeth out of the picture.

This… this had to be a mistake.

A/N: Code Geass and Kuroshitsuji are my top two favorite animes and it wasn't until earlier this year that I realized both protagonists are similar and therefore a crossover was just dying to be born. They have a special eye thing going on that is in a way a symbol of their contracts between supernatural beings (C.C./Sebastian). They are both driven by the need to revenge on those who had allowed their parent(s) to die. Both are intelligent, like to use pawns to do their dirty business, physically weak and are of noble birth and so on and so on. I hope you enjoy and show your support by commenting so I can update.


End file.
